let's go to the days of summer
by ChasingMyDreams
Summary: Liz is heading of for the one and only, CAMP ROCK. she's so excited, this is her dream! But what happens when she meets her worst enemy? and even worse, she might even love him. read to find out what happens during the days of summer at CAMP ROCK.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Liz's P.O.V.

"I really hope you have fun this summer." my mom said giving me a hug

"Thanks again, mom." I said

"Yeah. Yeah. Well Blayne should be here soon."

"Alright. I've got all my stuff so I think I'm set."

"Okay, make sure you call. I'm gonna miss you."

"I know, mom. I'll call when I can." I said rolling my eyes

"Okay okay." She said walking me to the door, "Blayne's here."

"Mkay. Bye mommyyyy!" I said smiling one more time before stepping outside my front door

"Hey hey hey!" I said throwing my stuff into the back of Blayne's Tahoe Hybrid

"Hey" Blayne said giving me a quick hug and getting back into the driver's seat.

He backed out of the driveway and started down the street.

"So… excited?" he asked flipping his long blonde hair and glancing at me with those gorgeous blue-green eyes.

I smiled, "hahaha. please if i was anymore excited i'd be wearing a diaper right now to keep myself from peeing my pants."

He laughed

"I'm wayyy more then excited." I said turning the music up in the car.

"I'm sure."

I smiled

"I'm really gonna miss you though." He said glancing at me and pulling into the school parking lot where the buses were loading up for Camp Rock.

He parked the car and turned towards me.

"I really really am." He said

"I'm gonna miss you too, Blayne. What am I gonna do without my best friend?"

"Nothing, your gonna die," he said, winking, "You have to tell me everything. Even the oh so annoying lovey dovey crap." He said winking at me

"Hahahah will do." I said getting out of the car.

Blayne got out and looked at me

"Time to shine, love." He said giving me a tight hug

"Ughhh, Kill me now." I said hugging him tighter

"hahaha. I love you, Liz."

"Love you too, Blayne." I said taking a deep breath then walking towards the crowd of people.

* * *

the first chapter... what do you think?

not that bad? horrible?

let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Liz's P.O.V.

"Name?" some lady asked me

"Elizabeth Leonard." I said handing her my information and safety sheets

"Okay, you're on bus 3. Leave your bags by the back of the bus." She said

"Okay, thanks." I said walking towards the bus that had a sign reading 'bus 3!' by it.

"Should I just leave my bags here?" I asked the guy loading the bags into the bus

"Yes, that'll be fine."

I smiled at him and walked towards the doors of the bus. Here goes nothing.

I quickly scanned my outfit, dark skinny jeans with a blue shirt had been a smart choice, cute but comfortable. My hair I knew was fine since I had spent an hour that morning straightening it to perfection.

Now the hard part, first impressions. The moment I walked on that bus, people would judge me by what they see. I just had to hope what they saw was good.

I took a deep breath taking slow steps up the stairs and finally, onto the bus.

Show time.

* * *

chapter 2.(:

whatcha think??

xoxox,liz.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"We've been on this damn bus for 10 minutes and so far only 6 hot chicks, where's the justice?" my best friend, Shawn asked

"I don't know, man. I don't know." I said laughing

"well DAMNNN."

"what?" I said following where his eyes were looking.

Damn was right.

The girl was gorgeous. Wavy honey blonde hair to her chest, side swept bangs. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a red shirt, and a black and white jacket over it.  
She was like the sun or something. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was only vaguely aware of what Shawn was saying to her.

"Hey babe! If you don't like that seat, you can always sit on my lap." Shawn said winking at the girl.

The girl laughed, her bangs fell in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away from her face. "Tempting, but i think i'll pass for now." she replied.

She finally seemed to notice me, her blue eyes scorching into mine. They were like crystal. Except i couldn't see through them. I can always see through people, it's like a talent.. but this girl, I couldn't see anything. It made me want to know more.

"Umm... are you just gonna keep staring at me?" she asked smiling a little

My heart stuttered. I couldn't think. This girl must think that everyone loves her, bad personality, bad idea. I wasn't sure what look I gave her, but it must've been bad.  
Her smile, faded and she turned towards Shawn.

"Uh, anyway, I'm Liz. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"I'm Shawn."

"And you are?" she said, hesitantly turning her gaze to me. I almost forgot my name.

"Nick." I said glaring at her

"um.. okay." She said frowning, "well it was nice to meet you both."

"I'm Sarah. You can sit here if you want." The girl in front of us said. I had almost forgotten there were other people on this bus.

"Oh okay. Thank you." Liz said smiling

"what? You're not too good to sit next to people? Are you sure you don't need a chair by yourself?" I said acidly

"Did I do something to make you hate me?" she asked frowning

I just glared at her.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at Shawn.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea."

"Oh. Alright." She said, turning back towards the front

"Listen up everyone! I am Jimmy Fren, but you can just call me Jimmy. I am the head of Camp Rock and just want to wish you all a good time. Now we'll be leaving in a few minutes so I have a few rules, Number 1..."

I tuned him out and Shawn turned to me, "Dude! What crawled up your ass and died? Why are you being so mean to her?" he whispered

"She just annoys me, that's all." I said glaring at her seat in front of me.

I heard her sigh, "It's funny. I can practically feel your glare." She said sarcastically in front of me as the bus started moving.

I grimaced. It was going to be a LONG ride.

* * *

horrible?  
stupid? terrible? let mehh knoww. (;


End file.
